Gin in ouran high school?
by cool guy 33
Summary: what if Gin was in ouran high school as a commoner? What effect would it have on the host club and Haruhi? I don't like cussing so I leave empty parenthesis 4 the cussing. please read! i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Gin in Ouran high school?!?!?!?!?**

what would happen if Gin was also a commoner no magic or anything but had a weird connection to animals. Like he could talk to them telepathically? So this is kinda like magic. Though Gin is good with a sword there are no zanpaktou but Gin can do shunpo. That's about it for bleach so the rest is all me :)

Disclaimer: I don not own bleach or Ouran high school host club.

Haruhi had a headache, " why did I have to knock that stupid vase over?" she moaned in her head, "But I guess it wasn't too bad since I made a bunch of friends." she at least thought. At last the day at the club was now closing. Right as she was about to exit the room, Tamaki came rushing at her yelling "Haruhi! Haruhi!" then he almost crashed into Haruhi. "ahhh...phew that was a close one!" and then wiped an imaginary drop of sweat from his face. Haruhi just rolled her eyes "what do you want Tamaki?" she asked "Ah! that's right! Another commoner like you has made it into Ouran! He has silver hair and is really pale! He frowns all the time and his eyes are in slits! He's tall and thin and has the same exact class schedule as you! But when he looks your way It is said that you feel like you're gonna die!" said Tamaki. "hmm" thought Haruhi as Tamaki endlessly babbled the rumors " a person like me huh? Well I still can't believe I have to pose as a guy just because I'm in debt. But he might just be really annoyed cuz of the way people treat him all the time." she thought " but wow someone who isn't rich got into this school too." then she thought that she would meet him. When she got there it was easy to spot him. he was the only one not wearing a uniform. He was wearing a loose common clothing: jeans with a tiny rip in the knee area, and a strange shirt that shifted colors as he moved so he practically blended in with the surroundings. His hair was like Tamaki had said, his hair was silver which actually helped with his camouflage for some reason. But he always seemed uncomfortable around this place. But his eyes were really in slits. But to Haruhi he strangely resembled a wolf. So she approached him and sat down in the back with him he seemed startled cuz everyone was literally at the other end of the classroom, but smiled. Which startled her a little but smiled back " hi. I never thought someone other than me could make it to this school but thankfully it has been done before." he said seeming to relax. Haruhi was amazed " how did you know I wasn't a rich kid?" she asked. "well it is the way you talk and walk and practically everything!" Gin said now actually completely relaxed. Haruhi smiled and said " seems like you're not as bad as the rumors say."

he smiled sheepishly " guess I just needed someone like me" then he held out his hand " hi, I'm Ichimaru, Gin. Whats your name?" Haruhi smiled " hi, I'm Fujioka, Haruhi. Nice to meet you Gin.". Gin's smile grew larger but then a look of concentration appeared on his face then asked " can I ask a question? Not counting this one." Haruhi said " yeah sure.". He then took a deep breath and asked " you are a girl so why are you wearing guy clothing?" "debt, basically I needed money because I broke a vase. So now I am a host and have to get 1000 designations. So basically only the host club and you know about my true gender" and as she said this she hid nothing. Gin was impressed "oh" so after that they were in a very heated conversation about science. Because in this class is social skills so they are probably going to get an A for this one. Because this class takes up about 3 hours. So they were free to do what they wanted so they decided to build a catapult to try and see if newtons theory was correct. " um Gin?" "yes" came the reply "I forget. How much is the ball supposed to weigh?3.5 pounds or 3.4?" " it's 3.5 pounds" "oh okay" said Haruhi. Gin was carving the parts out of wood while Haruhi was balancing the ball's weight.

1 hour had gone by. Everyone was watching in fascination, but Haruhi an Gin were to absorbed in their project to notice. Finally they sighed and plopped back down on their seats and looked at the parts they had made. Then they both grinned and looked at each other and yelled " We did it!" then hi-5ed each other,but one kid stepped up and asked " Why are you celebrating? Those are just a bunch parts. You haven't even assembled it yet!" but then Gin turned his head in his direction and said "it's a victory because of the materials that have previously failed" then pointed to the seemingly same sized pieces " those seem to be the same size and weight, but they are a little off. But this time we did it to the tiniest milligram even to a millimeter! And we did it!" everyone still didn't get it, but decided it was just a commoner thing and began to go away. So they got the exact parts to put the catapult together. Of course they divided the work in half Haruhi got one side while Gin got the other, Haruhi meanwhile was enjoying herself quite a bit " when was it when me and someone worked so efficiently together? Ah this is such a nice balance" she thought to herself but realizing that she still had a lot of work to do continued to work more carefully then before because Gin said that he didn't care about how fast she was because when they had this much time he preferred quality verses quantity.

So they continued to work and after one hour, when Gin screwed the last screw they dropped their tools and started to celebrate but after a while they started to actually test it ( P.S. I'm making up this law thing). "so Newtons law says if you put any 5 pound weight in a handmade catapult along with a 3.5 pound ball, then it will always make a 5 foot arc or more." as Haruhi said this she was frowning and so was Gin "that doesn't sound right" said Gin "shouldn't it make a narrow arc and go strait?" inquired Haruhi. Gin smiled at that remark "yup so that is our hypothesis right?" asked Gin. Haruhi smiled and nodded. They then put the weight at the bottom of the catapult. No one really thought it would work, except the ones who made it. They went outside and picked a spot to test their new weapon. They put the ball on and let it fly. And their hypothesis was correct, they had just proven a long believed philosophy wrong! They stared thinking " why? All the demonstrations done by professionals all proved this correct. But why not ours? So they thought about all the demonstrations done by the professionals then finally got it. It was just that instead of using weights like the philosophy said the others used springs. But they only did it because they thought it wouldn't make a difference. " hey Gin." "yeah?" Haruhi thought carefully before saying what she wanted to say. " we just proved it wrong didn't we?" their was a pause before the reply "... yeah" "should we tell anyone?" asked Haruhi. "no, not yet at least. Only tell people about this when it is absolutely necessary, because if we tell people about this then it will probably cause an uproar." said Gin. Haruhi only nodded in agreement " but gin everyone will eventually find out sooner or later" said Haruhi thoughtfully. Gin also thought about this "i know!"he said now with a glimmer in his eyes and pulled out 2 note books.

One of them had wolfs on it and the other had a turtle on the cover. He held them out to Haruhi and grinned " pick your choice." Haruhi couldn't decide, but then mad up her mind " why do you have these?" she asked. Gin's grin got bigger " never hurts to be too careful." Haruhi just sighed and smiled " can I have the ones with foxes please?" she asked politely. " okay, but you don't have to be so formal you know." he said all to casually as he passed her the notebook. Haruhi just smiled and nodded ( shes been doing that a lot lately. Could this be love? ) and said " kay" so that was how one whole day went by Haruhi got to see Gin a lot and they would discuss on what they should do in the future because they were the only ones who really had any idea on what to do in their science class. Almost everyone got this question right. The teacher showed a picture of a paper clip on water and asked if it was floating or not. Everyone except Gin and Haruhi raised their hands. And when he asked those who objected to raise their hand. Only Gin and Haruhi raised their hand. When the teacher asked why they simply said that it was just sitting on top of the water. Then when he was satisfied he said that he would tell us at the end of class. And anyone who could make the paper clip stay on the surface would get cupcakes.

They had to split into groups of 2. of course Gin and Haruhi paired up and debated on how to do it. Until finally they found the most logical solution, first they got a paper clip and undid it like If you have a paper clip and you take the center part and bend it until it takes the shape of an L then that is what they did. They then took one paper clip and rested it on the bended paper clip and lowered it into the water gently then Presto! It was on top of the water. They told the teacher and they got cup cakes. The other girls looked in envy as they ate their cup cake. "so what is this 'host club' sounds pretty strange." said Gin munching on his cupcake. Haruhi looked at him and said " yeah its really strange. First girls come to the club ask for the person they want and designate you. So basically it is saying that you are their favorite person. So yeah guys can come to, but then there is this weird atmosphere on the customer's side and they call it the flames of moe! Whatever that is." they both stopped outside the host club door they both shivered " I think I can already feel 200 eyes staring at the back of my head." whispered Gin, Haruhi also had the same feeling. " you don't have to come"Haruhi whispered back. Gin just shook his head and had a determined look on his face. They both took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. And Haruhi and Gin were shocked! They saw freaking kitties everywhere! Gin just stared (not that you could tell) and looked around. Haruhi did the same thing. Then they spotted the club dressed as animal patrols.

So? You like? Let me know! Till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2 whaaaat?

Disclaimer: i don't like disclaimers but i have to in order to not get sued :) I do not own ouran high school host club or Bleach.

* * *

welcome to the host club!" the members had said. Then Haruhi looked at Gin, just to make sure he was okay. He was okay... to a certain point..... the problem was... was that Gin kept on sneezing..

and sneezing.... and sneezing. He was struggling for breath now. Haruhi then realized something, Gin might be allergic to cats! ( duh! What do you think It was? Someone was thinking about him? Or a lot of people?) "Gin, are you allergic to cats?" questioned Haruhi. Gin shook his head " no ACHOO people ACHOO must be ACHOO thinking ACHOO about ACHOO me ACHOO" Gin continued to sneeze (….... whoops! Guess it was that sixth sense! Haha... well we all make mistakes!) then Gin finally stopped sneezing, and looked around, then at the clock and sighed he had been sneezing for 2 minutes strait. But he was more concerned for the host club, they looked frazzled... and everyone except Kyouya was hiding behind the couch

. Gin grinned sheepishly " excuse me... sorry." Gin waved in a friendly way. They didn't wave back, Gin sighed, Haruhi saw this then patted his back " don't worry Gin! They just need to know who you really like!" said Haruhi, full of enthusiasm. Gin gave her a small smile. " yeah I guess." then Tamaki saw Haruhi next to Gin and immediately his "daddy power" activated. " Haruhi!!!!!!" yelled Tamaki, running, and shoved Gin out of the way " Haruhi ar-" he was cut off by a CRASH! And they saw that Tamaki had shoved Gin right at the window.... the windows held..... but there was a lot of glass.... and blood... Gin was on the floor. Struggling to stay standing Gin leaned on the wall, his entire left arm soaked in blood. Haruhi looked at Gin's eyes carefully, and saw not malice to her relief... but mistrust towards the host club... Kyouya, and the rest of the host club ran over and tried to inspect the injury, but Gin kept on moving away. Then, they decided to let Haruhi do it since it appeared that he only trusted Haruhi.

She went over, and bandaged up the wound, but she saw that some of the glass was still in his arm... she went over to Kyouya, and asked for gloves... but he didn't have any so she decided she would have to ask Gin to do it himself. "ano... Gin?" asked Haruhi. "yes?" Gin hissed, in obvious pain. Haruhi gulped " uh can you take out the glass in your arm?" Gin thought about it and said " I can't, I can use both hands, but I am originally left handed so..." Haruhi saw what Gin was trying to say. Gin could use both hands extremely well, but he didn't trust his right hand to do delicate things like this. So Haruhi explained that it might hurt so she would have to do it herself. Gin agreed and waited patiently until Haruhi was ready " okay I think I can do this." she said. Their were only 2 pieces of glass in his arm, so she decided to get the biggest piece first. She had to be careful, confident, and fast. ' it's amazing how much he trusts me' thought Haruhi. She took out one the piece of glass out pretty well, Gin smiled and then put a cloth around the wound then clenched his jaw as Haruhi took out the smaller piece and had to go in the arm ( wow that's pretty brave.. If I touched Gin's blood I would freak.) she held her breath and took it out.

Gin let out a breath of relief, and asked if he could wash out the blood. They agreed, though, the way he did it was strange, first he wiped it, then washed it, then wiped again. Though it may not seem strange, it was. The way he did it anyway, the way he did it reminded Haruhi of indians. When he was finished he came back and let Haruhi bandage it up. When she was finished Gin bended his arm cautiously, then grinned " thanks" then he turned to the host club, and muttered a thanks. So Haruhi scolded Tamaki on how he had hurt Gin badly. Tamaki was then was sentenced for 2 weeks without talking to Haruhi. After that Gin and the rest of the host club started to question on why she had brought Gin.

That is a story for another day though. Then they started to question Gin about his family. " where do you live?" asked Kyouya, "in the woodland area" answered Gin " who are your parents?" he questioned. Gin slightly flinched " my mom and dad are dead. My brother was murdered so I live in the woods where you have to build your own house and stuff..." Gin babbled a little. Everyone was shocked then after school they all demanded that he show them his house. Everyone walked for quite a while until they reached a thick forested area, then gin warned them about ditches and everything. Finally they came to a clearing, "this is what I built, hope you like it" and Gin pointed. What he pointed to was a painted house, and quite nice to. It looked like it was done by a professional. He went in and looked back " you comin in?" he asked. They quickly went in. it had many things, mostly necessary but some were for entertainment, no TV. But there were different things that were more interesting. They explored his house and then came a very important question " um Gin?" asked Haruhi. "yes?" asked Gin, " well how did you get this stuff?" questioned Haruhi. Gin chuckled " I got a job for 4 years at a zoo to feed lion cubs. I earned a lot, enough for.. about lets say.... 5-6 years." Gin concluded. Everyone was satisfied with that answer. Gin showed them the stream where he fishes, and his garden. Plus his fruit trees. They visit quite often to see the nature. Gin shares his home with animals, but they always leave at some point. And that was how they met Gin.

* * *

Hmm? Do you like it? Let me know if you do! And if you don't please tell me why! I don't mind criticism cuz that means that I need to improve! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,

Cool guy 33


	3. Chapter 3: To Alaska!

**The snowboarding trip! **

**dislaimer: do not own the anime's.**

so it had been 2 months since the incident. It is now January, and the entire school is going to a field trip... to Alaska for a snow boarding/skiing trip. Of course Gin and Haruhi were going also. When they reached their destination Gin was wearing a white/gray shirt, pants, coat, and everything else. Once again, his clothes color seemed to shift as he moved, making it hard to see him. When they were on the mountain the teachers had everyone choose their equipment, of course Gin had his own snow board so waited on a snow chair. ( hand made ) his snow board was also hand made. It was decorated by him, it had white/gray wolves on the bottom, and foxes on the top. When they were done sorting them out they allowed everyone to go. ( Honey, and Mori-kun couldn't come.) "......" they were all stunned because the teachers didn't even teach them how. Gin looked at Haruhi, she looked confident at skiing. So he decided to go down ( they were on the expert slope.....?!?!?!?) it had obstacles and everything. Gin politely asked for them to move. Nobody protested ( they were using Gin as a test subject to see how hard it would be... and they wanted to make fun of him so....) Gin sat down and everyone laughed. He looked up and asked " what?" then one student yelled " haha! Chicken out? Or did you fall before you even start?" then Gin saw that these guys were ( ) annoying and didn't know THING about snowboarding. Gin sighed " I didn't fall you idiots! I am putting on my bindings!" everyone stopped and blushed. Humiliated for 2 reasons. One they knew nothing about bindings, and 2 they laughed for no reason. After Gin finished he stood up. Everyone ( besides Kyouya, and Haruhi) were shocked to see that Gin's feet were strapped onto the board. Everyone eagerly waited for the fall that never came. Gin went down, and zoomed down actually. He did a grind, flip, 360, and a twist. Plus many other things that seemed like he was a professional. He glided smoothly towards the lift and went on. Everyone thought ' If a commoner can do it, then so can I!" they then tried..... and failed. That was how everyone learned that commoners are better at some things then them. Here is the count!

23 injured. Cause: forgot to secure skis.

12 injured. Cause: forgot to strap on snow board.

25 injured. Cause: fell off the lift.

13 injured. Cause: crashed into a tree. (same tree)

12 injured. Cause: unknown.

15 unconscious. Cause: couldn't handle the pressure and height.

36 injured. Cause: tried to kill Gin.

2,456 uninjured. Cause: Gin taught them how to ski/snowboard.

1,000 uninjured. Cause: Gin saved them before they could kill ..themselves. (is it just me? Or is Gin the only reason all of them aren't injured?)

1 dead. Cause: old age. Comment: Poor rabbit.

* * *

total injured: 85

total unconscious: 15

total uninjured:3,471 (unconscious doesn't mean injured)

total dead: 1..... R.I.P. May pinky rest in peace.

Everyone was snowboarding ( the ones that weren't injured or unconscious ) or skiing, and they were really enjoying themselves! Gin was currently going down the obstacle course 2. he was having no trouble, mainly because he was the only one on the course. Of course Haruhi was on the regular, easy black diamond. ( yes, she is a fast learner ) Kyouya was, of course, was counting the host club budget.

Tamaki and the twins were skiing down the medium slope. ( kinda, Tamaki was kinda rolling but it doesn't matter!) it had been 2 weeks since they left for the field trip and they had 4 more weeks left. Everyone was packing up as Gin came down he stopped hard, due to the line of people blocking the exit... the chairman, Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins were covered in snow. Gin laughed sheepishly " haha... sorry about that." Gin rubbed his head and took his helmet and face mask off. The twins, the chairman, and Haruhi were laughing their ( ) off. While Tamaki..... was buried in snow. Everyone just realized this and quickly began to dig Tamaki out, then Tamaki jumped out and hugged Haruhi " Haruhi!" he wailed " it was so scary!" Haruhi was just starting to pry off Tamaki when they heard a glass shattering scream. " WOLF!" Gin quickly packed up his stuff and ran to the source of this... screaming. Haruhi quickly followed Gin and grabbed his sleeve, " let me come with you!" Haruhi had that determined look on her face. Gin sighed and looked at her intensely. " okay, but this stays between you and me." Haruhi nodded. " okay get on my back" he said. Haruhi was shocked, but climbed onto his back. One moment they were at the bottom of the obstacle course, the next second, poof! They were at the entrance of the lodge. Gin quickly put his stuff down, along with Haruhi and ran into the lodge. This is what it looked like : everything was destroyed, everyone was hiding behind an overturned sofa. In front, there was a wolf pack growling. Gin stepped in the lodge and mad growling noises. The wolfs stopped and turned around to see Gin

. ( these wolfs talk with their body, actions and voice. Surprisingly, they have the same exact word structure as humans) so for the sake of simplicity, I will translate ' what do you want here?' questioned Gin the wolves were shocked. ' How do you know our language human?' they questioned Gin shrugged, which meant it didn't matter. ' but more importantly, why did you come here?' the wolves then growled ' you guys took this land from us without a fair fight. So we will take it back' it growled. Gin then decided to propose a fight. He stood to his full height and growled ' so wanna fight now? Settle this feud?' he asked. The wolves snickered and formed a wide ring. Leaving only Gin and the leader ' a bare fight. No weapons' is snarled. Gin nodded and crouched, they circled each other, when suddenly the wolf attacked, snarling. Gin did the same, in the end, Gin won. The wolf lowered it's head in defeat. And grinned ' you are very honorable to not break a wolf promise. You are one of us' Gin grinned and approached the leader and patted his head ' thank you, what is your pack's name?' he asked. ( let me tell you that the rest of the students had no idea what was going on) the wolf didn't hesitate ' our packs name is the wanderers. My name is Wing, this ( he nudged to the direction of the wolves as he was talking... kinda) is Ling, he is the grayish one. He is full of adventure and is also my brother. The brownish one is Liam, he is shy but daring, and very smart. The white one's name is Chen, she is the fastest one in the group... what would you categorize yourself?' asked Wing. Gin thought for a moment and smiled ' I am also fast, I have good endurance. I am cunning and a strategist and can speak the tongue of many animals. My name is Gin.'

they both nodded. After a while the wolf pack left. When he looked up, everyone looked like he had just transformed into a monkey. He looked at them with aggravation, " what?" he asked, clearly annoyed. They all just continued to stare at him dumbly until Haruhi came in. " cool! Can you teach me how to speak to dogs?" Gin was startled at the sudden request but nodded. They went to Gin's room for the lesson. By the time the members of the host club arrived they were flooded by questions. By the time they were done answering the questions to the best of their ability. They went to Gin's room, only to find that the two were sleeping on a desk... with illustrations of dogs. No one could figure out what they meant so just put it back and woke Haruhi, also waking up Gin. Haruhi woke up and shook Gin "...ah I think we took more than a nap Gin" she said, their was a slight slur to her voice. " ah.. so that's it for today. Come back tomorrow so we can review what we did today" said Gin. "ah good night Gin" said Haruhi. Gin smiled and said " night Haruhi.". When they were out Gin changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed and started to fall asleep when there was a howl. Gin smiled "good night to you to Wanderers" he whispered and fell asleep.

You like? Let me know if there are any errors! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,

Cool guy 33 :)


	4. Chapter 4 the disaster

Thank you Satachi Schiffer!!!! my first reviewer! Yes it is going to be Gin and Haruhi.... or do you mean love? Oh my friend, if you look closely you will see that love has already begun!

Well here it is!

Part II of the snow boarding/skiing trip!

Gin woke up and felt great! A little sore from his sleeping position but other than that, absolutely GREAT! He went down and had breakfast with Haruhi as always and they talked science.

In 1 week their snowboarding trip would be over. Everyone wanted to spend this day skiing/snowboarding to their fullest, but the stupid teachers wanted to go on a one week hiking trip in the mountains. It was debated, and eventually the Kids won.

Gin was now snowboarding so well, that he was better then everybody at the resort. Including the instructers, he was now currently doing the double black diamond, with the obstacle course! Everyone watched Gin in envy, as he started to do so many tricks that for a second they all thought he was a professional. Haruhi and the rest of the host club were skiing down the medium course.

The one week went by in a flash. Everyone was packing their bags at night to prepare for tomorrow. Gin and Haruhi were already packed so they decided to practice her language, and abilities to detect politeness in wolf talk. Gin then started to quiz her "what is rude to do to a wolf?" "stare at it hard" They were going by the questions quickly. When they finally they finished it was 9 o'clock p.m.

"Goodnight Haruhi" said Gin "goodnight Gin" Haruhi said as she closed the door. And none of them were prepared for what would happen the next day.

Everyone was on the plane, talking about how much they had improved during the stay. Everyone talked about Gin and his peculiar behavior during their stay. So this was how the order went from left to right : Gin, Haruhi, Tamamki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya. They were all having a great time until 20 minutes later... the pilot announced " please prepare yourselves! We are crash landing!" everyone panicked, but Gin and Haruhi remained calm.

They fastened their seatbelts and prayed that everyone was going to be okay. That's when they felt the lurch Everyone held someones hand. The host club was like a chain, Gin and Haruhi were VERY scared so they squeezed each others hand till their hands went numb.

But their calm faces did not betray anything... their hands did though. When they finally crashed the lights went out. Everyone stepped out of the plane and gasped.... they were in the middle of NOWHERE!!! It was extremely cold, so all of them got their jackets and tried to make sense of the situation.

They didn't have much food... it would probably last them 2 days. They wanted to make a fire, but it was hard. 1: they didn't have any wood. 2: the winds were blowing hard.

Everyone knew they had to make another shelter soon or else they would die. The plane was sinking... wait everyone thought Sinking?!?!?! they all Got their stuff and ran as fast as they could go.

When suddenly they jumped and reached land. They were on top of a lake... they all were shocked. Now they had NO shelter. But then they turned around and saw Gin and Haruhi going into deeper snow, when finally, they could no longer seen them.

But they saw snow being plowed out Gin popped out first and looked at them like they were mad " what are you waiting for? Dig!" and they all dug. Gin and Haruhi recycled the snow.

They put the snow on top so it would be taller. They laughed when they dug a hole on the side and discovered each other. Gin found twigs and created a small fire. He dug a hole on the top and invited Haruhi over.

When everyone was done they all visited Gin. Only to find that the He and Haruhi had combined their igloos. AND theirs were on a whole different level. They were detailed and flawless, plus they had sleeping bags and a fire!

Everyone rushed in only to be stopped by Gin " what do you think you're doing?" asked Gin. They all looked at him like he was crazy " getting to the fire! What do you think we're doing?" Gin shoved them up and out,

" well then make your own! Look on the ground and make a fire! Form alliances! Share the work! How I see it if I let you in our igloo will collapse!" with that said and done Gin created a barrier of snow between him, and the shocked students.

That was when chaos started. Everyone fought for the food and in the end they all got equal shares. They all tried to get into Gin and Haruhi's igloo but failed. The host club followed Gins advice and divided the work among their little group. They all spent their first night in the wilderness. most of them didn't even sleep that night.

When Gin and Haruhi woke up they prepared to move downhill. Gin had all of his stuff: a fishing rod ( He hoped to go ice fishing), his sleeping bag, a whistle made of a antler, and his snowboard strapped onto his feet. Haruhi had : the skis as a souvenir, all the food they had, a whistle from Gin, her language book, and her sleeping bag. Everyone was awake and looked at the like they were crazy. " you're going? Why?" asked a student.

" igloo's are supposed to be temporary so were going to go to that forest over their" Gin said and nodded down hill to a bunch of trees. " the Inuit used igloos when they were out on ice. We are going to go and hope there is a lake where Gin can fish." said Haruhi. Everyone started packing and was ready to follow Gin and Haruhi. They both sighed Gin slid down the hill on his snowboard while Haruhi was doing the same thing. Only with skis and that was how they started their epic journey for survival.

So, do you like it? If there are any errors just tell me! Reviews are greatly excepted! Ideas! Need ideas!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


End file.
